Everybody's Fool
by CK.thegirlsintheback.KC
Summary: The night of the highschool talent show Kat decides to sing the song that is closest to her heart. What feeling will that bring up at the end? A one-shot for now, may be continued in the future. By Christine. T because I rate everything T.


**Everybody's Fool**

**A 10 Things I hate About You Fan fiction**

**By: Christine**

Bianca, my dad and I had moved to this town about two months ago, and since the moment I stepped in the door I felt as if I had everybody fooled. When I had first arrived they talked about me nonstop saying that I was secretly dating Verona. The truth was they knew nothing about me, and if they found out then I would probably become everybody's fool.

The school talent show was the only thing anybody had been talking about for the past month and a half, and that was great for me now there was no one talking about me. They seemed so happy about participating in something so…juvenile, in my opinion the school talent show was something that only made people feel bad because their 'talents' weren't as great as someone else's.

Then the winner- and by what a lot of people, it was usually Chastity -only got an even larger ego then what they started out with. So did I want to have any part in this…'celebration'? Not a chance. Did I have to? Unfortunately yes. Well I didn't, but if I didn't participate then neither could Bianca. And since Bianca insisted that this would help her climb the social latter I decided why not? Once she was 'popular' then she might not bug me anymore…while we are at school anyway.

Besides my dad also kind of, sort of insisted that I participate. Was I participating by helping with decorations? Not a chance, I had to actually display my 'talent'. The best part I could think of for this would be the fact that no one was going to be singing…well except the whole group song and dance anyway. Plus I had wrote my own song, so that was a good thing for me.

We had about seven hours until the talent show- they had given us the day off to get prepared for the stupid thing -and yet Bianca was already getting ready. While I was lounging on the couch watching reruns of 'Family Guy'.

"Hey Kat can you please come and help me get ready?" Bianca called from her room.

"Sure." I said as I ran up the stairs. "What do you need help with?" I asked as I finally reached her bedroom.

"My hair. I want it to be in a bun but still be curly and have little bits of hair out." She said as she shook her head.

"Come here." I said as I sat down on her bed and waited for her to sit between my legs. Although Bianca could be self centered she was my little sister, and since we didn't have a mom to help us with stuff like this, we had always been there for each other.

"Thanks Katerina." Bianca said standing up as I finally finished.

"No problem, but B what act are you doing?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Well I was suppose to be in the cheerleaders act." She said with a small smile.

"Oh…Well could you help me get ready?" I asked a bit warily. God only knows what she will put me into.

"Sure but you got to let me hear the song that you will be playing or the outfit may not match." She said nodding her head this time.

After I sang her the song she said that she really like it and she knew exactly what outfit to put me in.

"If I help you get ready you can't say one word about your outfit and you can't see it until its done." Bianca said in a stern tone.

"Fine. Just make it reasonable." I said as I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Sure." She said as she walked behind me and put a blindfold over my eyes.

It took her about twenty minutes to find the outfit, five to help me into it since I was still blindfolded, and the rest of the time was spent on makeup and hair.

"So what do you think?" She asked nervously as the blindfold finally came off.

The first thing I saw was the hot-pink tights I was wearing. Next I saw that she had got me into a black silky dress that landed just above the thigh and fell off one shoulder. My shoes were knee high black boots.

My hair was curled softly and only came up to my shoulder with a hot-pink head band, not necessarily holding the bangs out of my face, but sitting there for decoration. She had even been able to make it look as if I had a side bang.

My makeup was very complicated…well for me. She had put a clear gloss over blood red lipstick creating the affect that the only lipstick I wore was lip gloss. My eye shadow was done in a natural/smoky charcoal black. I had black eyeliner right above my eyes and right on the bottom lid. My eyelashes looked as if they had glitter in it…maybe from the mascara she used? And last she had made it look like I was a little paler then I truly was.

All in all, I did not look anything like me.

"I love it." I said as I turned and gave her a small smile. "Now we got to go. Dad said he would meet us there." I said as I ran to my bedroom- surprisingly without falling in these boots -and grabbed my guitar, then raced down to the car and started it up.

"You forgot this." Bianca said as she threw a baggy black jacket at me. I gave her a curious look and she continued "Wear it at the beginning then when you feel comfortable take it off."

"Thanks B." I said as we were now walking in the school while I threw on the jacket.

About an hour later we were finally down to one performance then it was my turn.

Bianca had done amazing, after the cheerleaders said she was out she had played one of her compositions from when she use to play piano. The crowd had went wild at the end and she even ended up with some roses from her 'secret admirer'.

"And the last performance of the night is Katherine Stratford." Someone called over the microphone signaling for me to come out on stage and start my song.

_Perfect by nature,_

_Icons of self indulgence,_

_Just what we all need,_

_Memories lie about a world that,_

_Never was and never will be,_

_Have you no shame?_

_Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending,_

_But now I know she,_

_Never was and never will be,_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me,_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask,_

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself,_

_Lost in your lie! _

_I know the truth now,_

_I know who you are,_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be,_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me,_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_It never was and never will be,_

_You're not real and you can't save me,_

_Somehow now your everybody's fool!_

After I finished the song I walked off stage and cried, not caring if they liked the song, just hoping that my secret would never be told.

**Sorry guys but this story is staying a one-shot. I might continue it in the future, but for now I have so many other stories I am trying to upload on this account from my other one, plus they need to be finished…Anyway I am trying to save up for my own laptop and if that works then you will be getting updates more frequently, because I won't have to worry about others needing the computer.**

**Your Friend**

**Author**

**AND PERSON WHO WANTS YOU TO HIT THE GREEN BUTTON**

**~Christine**


End file.
